The Hope of Loves Esacpe
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when two opposites attract ? a goody goody blonde with good grades to a bad girl with bad grades both hold a dark secret read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Me and Rontseika don't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

He makes the money, we don't.

Warning fic contains drug use, cruel violence and very sour lemons. Chapter 1 It was a warm Friday afternoon and everyone was in the vast lunchroom in Konoha High School.

It was lunch time, and the students was chowing down, relaxing and talking amongst friends. One group in particular stood out.

Seated at the table was a platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyed girl. She wore the schools sailor uniform that was the colors if green and white, accompanied with the red scarf around her neck.

She was seated with her friends and boyfriend, Haku. Haku has long black hair and deep brown eyes that was set perfectly with his flawless pale skin. He have very feminine features, which makes him very popular with the girls.

He even sounded some-what like a women. A girl with brown hair in a long pony tail and fare skin with freckles adorning her cheeks, walks up to the groups table.

"Hi eveyone." She greeted to the table and earned a couple of low grunts. She took a seat next to Naruto, Ino and Sakura. She greeted Naruto cheerfully, "Hey, Naruto." Naruto nodded his head at the shy girl, and returned to his bored expression.

Ino rolled her eyes. They knew she had a thing for him. Even Naruto. With a bored sigh, Ino casually looked around the lunch room.

Everyone was having a good time. Talking to their friends, laughing and joking around. And she sits here. With a bored group that has nothing to do and nothing to say but stare in space. She sighed again as her eyes slowly made their way to a lone girl.

The girl has blue hair with a paper flower in it. Lavender eye shadow adorned her lids to make her beautiful amber eyes more pronounced. Ino blinked in surprise when she spotted a Labret piercing in the girls cute stubborn chin.

Ino heart started to beat frantically in her chest as their eyes quickly connected. With casuall slyness she averted them elsewhere. 'Who's that?' She slowly started to bring her eyes to the cute girl again to take a peek at her.

The girl was sighed in dissapointment, and turned back to her table.

The bule haired vixen, lazily walked her way down the halls, her hands in her skirts pockets. Her head slightly cocked to the side. As she continued to the outside, there waiting, was a young man with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

He has one of those smug smirks that hides eveything he's thinking. She walked up to him and said in an annoyed serious tone, "Why you're here, Deidara? " He and the other Akatsuki knew the deal; they could not set foot on her school grounds.

And seeing him here made her very very angry. "We have two hits for you, from The Snake Chain Gang." He answered while holding out a folder to her.

She snatched the folder out his hand with a growl and entered her car. Deidara looked after her, the smug smile still on his lips She opened the file on her passanger seat as she started her car. A heart beat immediatley formed between her legs as she looked at the women pictures.

She clashed with the two and their leader Anko Mitarashi once before. She day dreamed, and sometimes, dreamed of putting the three in bed and tasting, licking every part of them. Too bad she have to put them down. Konan drove down the street and so happened to see them in a restaurant.

They seemed to be hanging out, by the way they were laughing freely. Konan pulled into the parking lot and into a parking space. She quietly observed them.

Their names were Tayuya May and Kin Tsuchi Tayuya. Tayua had long messy red hair, brown eyes a peach colored tank top revealing her stomach.

She had on light blue skinny jeans with holes in them. Kin wore a yellow sports bra with a black jacket matching her long wavy hair. It is in a braided pony tail and to finish off her look, she have on black short shorts on. The girls were absolutly beautiful. With a sigh Konan quickly got out her car and stood by the restaurants door. No one was on the streets, so it made her hit even more easier.

They both paid and were leaving when Konan knocked them out with a karate chop and tied them up. She heft each one of the girls up and put them in the car. She started to drive to the abandoned building, she was all too familiar with.

Tayuya and Kin woke up on the floor, throats dry and wrists hurting but untied. "Oh where the hell are we, Kin?" Tayuya asked while looking around the old building. "If Anko finds out we're missing, it's our assess!" Kin nodded her head in agreement.

"Mmmmmm, you two are hot. And your asses are very nice and round." Konan came out of the shadows with a gun, a smirk on her plump lips. She then pointed it at Kin and tied her up again. Tayuya was frozen in fear. Konan pushed Tayuya on her back and skillfully climbed on top of her.

She kissed Tayuya lips, her rejections muffled. Konan went to her neck and began kiss, licking and sucking. Tayuya felt her body get hot as she began to enjoy the pleasure of Konan kisses. "More, please." She begged Konan. Konan placed down the gun and took her school uniform shirt off.

Tayuya took hers off also and Konan kissed licked and sucked her right breast, her left hand massaging Tayuya other breast. Tayuya let out a needy moan. The moans scared Kin, she knew they were both straight women. And seeing Tayuya fall apart in this girl's hand is terrifying. Tayuya suddenly got bold and started to suck and lick Konan's neck. Konan grunted in approval.

They both took turns kissing each others stomachs. Konan then went lower to Tayuya's nether regions. Konan slowly added a finger in Tayuya's wet heat. Tayuya doing the same to Konan as she moaned and grunted in pleasure as Konan's finger went in and out slowly. Tayuya was overwhelmed with bliss as she then began to rock her hips back and forth on Konan's finger.

Both teenage girls moaned in unison as their climaxes build. Konan added a second finger. Tayuya's back arched in pleasure. Konan then added a third, and she then curled her fingers.

Tayuya climaxed as did Konan with Tayuya's fingers in her. Tayuya then passed out, a smile on her lips. Konan smirked, "I wonder how you joined." She casually adjusted her skirt, " You two took the beat down didn't you?" She walked to Kin, her top still on the floor beside the unconscious girl.

Kin got up and charged at Konan, she threw a punch aiming at Konan's face. Konan blocked the hit with ease and threw her back on the floor. She crawled on top and started rubbing her nether regions on Kins body. Kin began kicking and slapping. "No, I am not a lesbian!" "Oh you're a feisty one. I like that." Konan giggled mischievously in Kin's ear.

Kin moved her head trying to avoid Konan kisses. Konan held her head and kissed her lips. She forced her toung between Kin's lips while she pressed herself closer to Kin to keep her still. Kin's abjections were muffled as Konan went to her neck and began sucking, licking and nipping.

"Stop, I hate this!" Kin plead as Konan went down to her stomach and started kissing licking and sucking her stomach. She took her sports bra off and started to suck on her right breast while playing with her left. Konan then held Kin's arms over her head.

With her other hand, she took Kin's shorts and underwear off. She put a finger in her reluctant wet heat, and pumped her finger in and out. Kin began to fight as she started to moan. Konan entered a second finger and pumped in faster and harder. She then added a third. Kin's climax was building and she didn't like it at all. "Ahhh" She grunted as she climaxed.

Konan slowly bring her finger to her mouth and licked Kin's climax. Kin looked horrified that a girl raped her and yet was stronger than her. "Why, why rape me!?" Rin asked, terrified, her voice shaking. Konan gave a relaxed look and answered, "You two made me horny. I took what I wanted." Kin sight darkened as she passed out as well. Konan looked at both of the girls who had happy looks on their faces.

She picked up her top and threw it on. Slowly she picked up the gun and cocked it. After a long last look, Konan shot both girls in the head. Konan then cleaned up and left.

Ino and all her best friends Temari Sabaku, Sakura Haruno, Sasame Fuma, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten Ora and Hokuto Tom bay were having a slumber party. Miss Yamanaka came in the room with many snacks on a plate. She have brown eyes and brown hair which is tied in a bun.

She's wearing a casuall red shirt with jeans. "Here you go girls. " The plate had sushi rolls, crackers and low fat mayo . Ino's room walls wear painted Purple even her bed covers, pillow casing and carpet was that color. Ino began to feel nervous as an urge started to build up in her.

Her body heated up as she watched her friends laugh and snack, her eyes wondering to each and every one of their lips. She felt the heat go up more as she was day dreaming about it, she fell off her bed and on Temari, their lips coming together. Before she can stop herself, she was kissing Temari with passion while Temari muffled, "What the hell!?" Ino eyes popped open as she scrambled off her friend, blush appearing on her cheeks.

She mentally faced palmed herself, secretly scared that her dirty little secret may get out. Ino began to rack her brain on what to say to the girls. She finally said lamely, "Um I fell, sorry Temari " While rubbing the back of her neck and blushing. Temari looked pissed at what her other blonde friend did .

The tension was gradually rising in the room as they looked at the blonde hostess. Ino looked down. She have to admit, she really enjoyed the kiss. She knew she liked girls ever since she was 13. Her friends noticed she always gave weird looks to her female friends and while she's dating Haku. The reason behond her dating Haku is brcause he looks and sounds like a female, but he is still a male it turned her stomach a little bit.

But she had to keep up. She's not ready to tell her friends yet. A little later into the night, all the girls gathered in circle playing truth or dare and gossiping about the school and other things. "Okay, truth or dear?" Ino asked. Hokuto gulped and replied while blushing, "Truth." The girls know its a scandalous gane, but they couldnt help but to play it. It unhides secrets and make you do daring things. Ino smirked, "Do you like and or love Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" All the girls leaned in and Hokuto blushed even more.

She finally squeaked out after a while, "Yes, I do." All the girls squealed with glee and that was the topic for the rest of the night. Soon, they all went to bed dreamig of tomorrows gossip. Across Konoha, Konan entered her home.

It was a rundown, but still livable. Konan ignored her parents, who in return ignored her and went into the kitchen. Quietly she ate tha badly cooked dinner, her mind finally drifting to the blonde she connected eyes with for only a second earlier.

She was a very gorgeous girl. Her blue eyes gleaned with intelligence and mischeviousness. It was an absolute turn on. Of course she wouldnt socialize with the likes of her. Hell, she dont socialize with anyone. She finished her food, and headed to her room. It was nice sized with a twin bed in the middle and a bedside table. As she entered and closed the door to her room, a huge germen shepherd bonded to her playfully and tackled her.

She fell on the bed and he started licking her face. Konan laughed as she tried to hold the dog off. "Down Shadow. " She demanded while giggling. The giant germen shepherd got off his master as she sat up and went to her bedside table and picked up a pack of paper.

Carefully, she unwrapped it so the powdery contents she desperately needed wouldn't fall out. She stared at the powder and thought out loud, "I wish I could stop, but i can't. This is the only thing that can take away the pain." She opened the drawer and took out the abused straw, she paused as her tears got blurry, "If only someone had loved me. I wouldn't be here. I want to find love so i can stop this. And this pain." Shadow whimpered as he listened to his masters words. He gently nudged her behind her legs

. Konan sat the paper down on the bed side table and took her pocket knife out. She began cutting the remaining rocks in to powder. Quickly, she set the straw against her nose and on the line she made of the drug. With ease she sniffed it up her nose. "Uhhhhhhhhh.." She breathed out, her head thrown back. Eyes closed. " It feels so good. The pain is going away." Konan soon began to be alert and hyperactive a feeling of euphoria coming over her.

With a rush, she pulled out her homework and started to scribble nonsense like she usually does. An hour later, after the homework was done, after the lines were sniffed, she felt her high/ euphoria go away. She was uncomfortable, agitated and irritable. She fell backwards on her bed, Shadow hopping onto her bed and resting his head in her lap.

Before they knew it, they were asleep. She got up at noon the next day. She felt and even looked like shit. Her eyes were blood shot red and puffy. With a grunt she hopped out of bed and headed towards the shower.

After her refreshing shower she brushed her teeth and dressed. She slipped on a tight blue tank top and tight blue jeans. Casually she petted on his head on the way out her room and the house. She made her way to the Akatsuki base of orations. As she entered, Pain was on the couch so was Sasori.

They both whistled at their toy. Their building was an old mansion, it was huge, and so was every room. Pain had short spikey orange hair and blue eyes. He is tall and have many piercings on his face. He was dressed in a jacket that's black and has red clouds on it.

Sasori have on the same kind of jacket. He has wide brown eyes, and short red spikey hair. His expression was that of excitement that Konan arrived. She scoffed at the two men as a big blue guy came in. The man resembled that of a shark and that always secretly freaked her out.

He had a plate of food and was eagerly stuffing it in his mouth savagely as he said, "Hey babe, welcome back." Konan gave a fake grin. She truly hated it when he called her that, hell she hated the whole gang! She did this for friends and family she never had... And for...attention.

An hour later, Konan was limping to her car, her nether region and butt hurting like hell. She clutched the new pack of crack close to her chest, her vision blurred with tears. Ino was comfortably reading a book on her bed, her head in her hand.

All her friends went home, in good spirits. Over night, Temari cooled off and forgave Ino for the kissing thing, and left in high spirits also. Ino blushed at the thought of her secret almost getting out. Her sable germen shepherd jumped on her bed and licked her cheek. Ino laughed as she pet the dog "I'm okay, Honya " She smiled at the happy dog. She loved her dog, family, friends and Haku. She's grateful to have such a wonderful life. She got up did her morning stretches.

She then got In some black short sport shorts and began pace walking with her dog Honya. Aftr a while she began a brisk jog.

On her way, she passed some young men who howled and whistled. Ino gave a flirty wink as they walked by, she then made a disgusted look. The only man for her is Haku, even though he does make her sick sometimes. An hour later Ino returned home and got a shower and feed her dog. After doing many other activities in the day, she finaly studied for school and went to bed.

A/N: End of chapter 1 of The Hope Of Loves Escape. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Konan gazed out the classroom window, her elbow rested on the desk with her chin in her palm. The trees, slightly rustled from the light wind that passed over them. The clouds drifted by lazily, and her eyes slowly start to shut.

"Konan... Konan." Came a dreamy voice, "Konan!" The voice snapped.

Her eyes fluttered open in surprise. She blinked the rest of the sleepiness away and turned to the glaring teacher in front of the classroom. The students were turned around in their seats, their curious eyes on her.

"Hm?" She hummed, a little annoyed that the teacher had to ruin the mood. This period was normally her sleeping period, and seeing the teach actually step up and ruining it is very annoying. And when she's annoyed she's angry.

"I would not tolerate you sleeping in my class anymore." The teacher chided, her cheeks staining a pale pink, at Konan's hard stare. She gulped.

Konan sighed and leaned back in her seat with a boyish bravado. A smirk came to her pink lips.

"And you actually think I'm going to listen to you?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Think? I know you're going to listen to me. I am your te-"

"You are a lonely no body who loves to order people around because, you have no life." Konan cut in. The teacher turned beat red at the insult.

"Why you.." She raged.

"Admit it, all of you teachers have no life. Tch, you're just a bunch of..." Konan smiled slyly, "Sadistic twats."

The class gasped and looked to the distraught blushing teacher.

"Get out of my room."

Konan crossed her legs and leaned her chair on the back legs. She folded her arms over her chest.

"I dont have to go anywhere. It's my body, I'll move it when I want to." The bell finally rung for lunch and Konan stood. The rest of the class was glued to their seat, in a state of shock at the ordeal. As Konan passed by the teacher to the door she murmured mischievously,

"See you later... Tsubaki."

Ino quietly walked to the library, her books closely pushed against her chest as she held on to them. She was very happy. Report cards came in today and, of course, she have straight A's. Again. She smiled to herself.

She can't wait to show her parents. And she can't wait to see what they'll reward her with this time. She giggled happily.

"Yeah, she totally told Mrs. Wananabe off. And she even called her a Sadistic twat." A girl giggled.

"OMG, no way." Said another as she passed by them.

She sighed her happy mood turned to irritation. Almost for the rest of the day, people were going on about this girl named Konan going off on a teacher. Ino doesn't like disrespectful people, and seeing how they're gossiping about this Konan in admiration is pissing her off.

She finally arrived in the library. A smile came to her lips as she took a deep breath. The musty library and smell of paper filled her nose. She love the library, she can relax here after a long day. She even sometimes come just to sit and gaze at the many books around her.

A weird shiver went down her spine, and her heart started to beat fast in her chest. Immediately her eyes landed on the blue haired girl. She was sitting at one of the library's circular wooden table's, her eyes glued on a piece of paper.

Ino took a deep breath to calm her frantic heart. She don't know what's up with her. Yeah, the girl is attractive to her, but she doesn't have to turn into a big horny dog. She stuck her nose in the air and began walking, her legs wobbly.

As she was walking behind the blue haired girl, she clumsily tripped over her own feet. The books went flying out of her hand, making a big thump on the carpet. A warm soft hand grasped her elbow to keep her from toppling over too.

Ino gasped and looked behind her. It was her. She was even more cute close up. She gulped.

The blue haired girl blinked at Ino as she stared at her.

"You okay?" She finally asked the stunned Ino.

Her throat suddenly gone dry, Ino nodded her head. The blue haired girl flashed a breef smile at her and bent to pick up the books. Ino bent to help, her cheeks heating. As she straightened with some of the books, her eyes flicked to the paper on the table that the girl was reading.

Holy shit! She's failing everything!?

"You're failing." Ino announced quietly, her eyes still on the paper.

"Yeah. So what?" Asked the girl. Ino turned to her.

"Aren't you worried?"

"What I have to be worried for?" She asked and handed over the remaining books to Ino. Ino took the books and clutched them to her chest.

"Your parents, not getting into college..." She pointed out.

The girl laughed and Ino felt a heartbeat start to form between her legs. She squeezed them shut, the blush on her cheeks turning red.

"Hell, I really don't want to go to college, and my parents are a bunch of asses, they don't give a damn." The girl answered.

But I do, Ino found herself thinking. She hardly know the girl but she feel a really strong connection to her. She wish she can hang out with her more. A idea came to her mind as her face brightened.

"Let me be your tutor!" Ino blurted.

The girl blinked at Ino, then said bluntly,

"No."

Ino eyebrows drew together in disappointment at being declined so easily...and quickly.

"Why not?" Ino asked.

"Because, I don't need tutoring." She answered stubbornly.

"That's not what that paper says." Ino retorted. A pale blush formed on the other girls cheeks as she snatched up the paper from the table. She mercilessly, stuffed it in her pocket.

"I really don't care."

"But you should!" Ino encouraged throwing her books on the table and lacing her fingers together against her chest, "As for the tutoring expenses, we can work something out."

"Tutoring expenses?" The girl asked bewildered.

"Yeah, I don't work for free!" Ino smiled at the girl. The girl frowned at Ino.

"You're very persistent." The girl muttered.

Ino nodded.

"And you're gonna keep bothering me about this. Aren't you?" She asked Ino.

Ino again nodded.

The girl sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. Ino noticed the boyish gesture and blushed.

"Got damn it, fine." The girl gave in.

Ino threw her fists in the air, "Yahoo!"

"Shhhhhh!" Came the angry, disturbed people from the library. Ino quickly settled down.

"Okay, let's exchange numbers!" Ino whispered and took out her phone, the other girl doing the same. After the exchange was done, Ino picked up her books from the table. She turned back to the sulking girl and held out her pinky finger. The girl cocked an eyebrow at her,

"What?"

"Pinky promise." Ino pointed out the obvious.

"For what?" The girl cocked her head to the side, her hand sliding into her skirts pocket. She had a bored look on her face.

"Me being your tutor. If we pinky promise, its official." Ino said through clenched teeth, noticing the girls sudden boredom.

"If this childish gesture makes it official, " She linked pinky's with the blonde, "then so be it. We got our selves a deal. I guess."

Ino smiled warmly at the other girl who smirked in return. The girl slowly pulled her pinky away and stuffed her hand in her pocket. She turned and began walking away. She stopped short and said over her shoulder,

"By the way, my name's Konan." She winked.

Ino gasped, her heart skipping a beat at the wink and the familiar name. Anger then came over her, her teeth clenching together. How dare she leave her without knowing her name. She huffed and turned, continuing to her destination.

" The nerve of some people." She huffed as she walked.

Konan took a deep breath and held her hand to her heart as she stood outside of the library. Who would've thought that they would meet? She is even cuter up close! Konan was afraid she was going to jump the innocent girls poor bones.

She looked at her pinky that they promised with. Her pinky was warm and soft. It made her feel good inside, like someone is actually her friend. She shook her head clear and stuffed her hands in her pocket. Hell she didn't get her name. She tchd.

As she was walking, she noticed that many people were looking at her in appreciation and admiration. Why the hell are they staring at her?

"Is that her?"

"Yeah, Mhm."

"She acts so much like a guy."

"Yeah I know, and she totally have balls too."

Gasp. "Balls?"

"Mhm. The balls to tell a teacher off."

When she glanced at the staring group of gossiping girls, they all blushed and turned away. She faced forward, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

So that's why they're staring at her? She shook her head in mild amusement. These kids really need to learn how to speak up. And besides they'll forget about it by tomorrow.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she continued on to her car, leaving a group of admiring students staring after her.

A/N: That's the end of Chapter 2 R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Love blossoms

atuthors note: warning lemon

It was lunch time at school and Hokuto finally got the courage to ask Naruto out for a date.

She thought long and hard about it everyday. She couldn't stand being by him and flushing that weird tomato red, or her stomach doing flips, or her heart feeling like it was about to jump out her chest.

She walked up to the busy table and sat down next to him, immediately her heart went in a frenzy. Softly she pressed her hand against her chest and took a deep breath. Okay, Hokuto don't back down now.' She encouraged herself.

She turned to Naruto and opened her dry mouth, "Hey..." She trailed off when those beautiful blue ocean eyes of his landed on her. Instinctively, her heart started to beat faster.

If it was even possible. It felt like she was having a heart attack! "S-Sakura." She sputtered looking behind him to the pink haired girl. Sakura turned to her and smiled. "Hey Hokuto.

Do you have your home work done? I'm having a hard time." Sakura said with a smile to girl.

Hokuto nodded and smiled back, "Yes, I'll help you next period." "Thanks, you're a doll." Sakura grinned. Hokuto nodded her head and faced forward again.

'Gosh darn it Hokuto!' She chided herself her eyes casted down in shame. She's such a loser, at this rate shell never get a chance with Naruto.

"Hey, Hokuto..." Naruto voice came onside of her. Tentatively she looked his way. She noticed his cheeks stained a pale pink and her heart started to thud faster in her chest."Would you let me take you out to a movie?" He continued. Hokuto gasped a mean red blush appearing on her cheeks as she smiled.

'This is your chance Hokuto, say yes, say yes!' "U-um no." She sputtered then clasped her hand over her mouth in horror. Naruto eyes widened in shock as he quickly faced forward again.

Hokuto quickly stood and ran out of the lunchroom, curious eyes following her.'Why? Why did I say that?" She chided herself as she ran, her hand still clasping her mouth.

'Hokuto you idiot!' Mean while with Konan Soon as she walked in to the head quarters, she was greeted to a stern looking man.

She sighed and waited for him to announce her assignment for today. "We have a coke run for you, Konan" Said Itachi, holding out a plastic zip bag of white chunks inside of it. Konan took the bag of coke and head out to Gato's mansion on the outside of it they were many security guards.

She tchd in distaste. She parked and got out of the car and walked up to the big house. She passed the guards without sparing them and slowly knocked on the huge oak door.

A man short man answered with outdated sun glass and a business suit on. His hair was a dirty gray, giving him a gross look. "Good my coke is here. "He cackled, snatching the bag out of her hand.

"So sweetie what do you like in bed?" Konan gave a look of disgust, a hard murderous glint in her eyes. Gato gulped and showed her inside.

Slowly she followed him to his room where he called for his secretary. A women with a red bussiness suite walked in. She had her long black hair in a pony tail and pale glorious skin. Her eyes were dark and mysterious sending tremors down Konan spine.

The suit fitted her perfectly exposing her deep curves. "Yes Mr. Gato what do you need?" She asked, her voice soft. "I want you to entertain this girl" He answered, and Konan stepped up.

The women blushed and said "My name is Tsunami." Konan smirked as she advanced to the blushing woman. Gato quickly made himself scarce as he noticed. Konan grabbed Tsunamis neck and harshly crashed her lips onto hers.

Tsunami moaned in a sense of arousal and disgust. She didnt like this but she had to keep her job, how else will she pay her rent?! Konan moved to Tsunami's neck and gently sucked on the arousing spot. Tsunami moaned as Konan began to quickly strip her of her clothes.

Tsunami had to admit, this girl know how to seduce a woman. Quickly, she did the same to Konan. Both their breasts were plump and big, their nipples hard. Konan took Tsunami's bra off and took her right breast in her mouth. She began sucking, licking and nipping on the protruding nipple while rubbing her left.

Tsunami moaned in pleasure then carefully moved the girl out of the way. She did the same to Konan and Konan moaned in return. Konan began kissing and licking Tsunami's stomach and she moaned, her back arching. Konan lowered her hand to Tsunamis skirt and placed a finger in Tsunami's lower region.

She moaned her back arched. Tsunami had to admit she was wet, very wet. Konan could feel it. She put a finger in Tsunami, took Konan's pants off, and began to finger her as well .

Both women moaned in unison. Konan added a second finger and went deeper "This is so good!" Tsunami yelled out. Konan had a smirk on her face she admits she has magic fingers. Tsunami added a second and Konan added her third.

They both moaned at each others touch. Tsunami added a third and they both curled their fingers in unison and climaxed. They both traded their sex juices and they both sucked on each others fingers.

Konan slowly stood from the floor, Tsunami following suit. Quickly they dressed and Konan left the satisfied woman behind. As she was going home call came from her cell phone. She answered "Hello " " I want you at my house to study" Ino demanded haughtily.

Konan smirk as she replied, " I am on my way Goldilocks" Quickly, she hung up the phone knowing that she was about to scream her head off.

A text soon came in and it was from Ino. It was her address. She chuckled and drove to the address. Later she arrived at the exquisite house. She tchd in jealously and got out of her car.

She knocked and waited a while. Ino answered with a bright smile, "lets get to work!" Ino then felt her body heat up as soon as their eyes connected. she quickly averted her eyes, as did Konan. Ino lead her to her bed room and quickly sat at her desk.

Konan sat opposite of her. She opened a history text book to page 48 Chapter 3. They both study all the subjects. Konan was working out her last math problem when Ino got snacks.

Some soda and hot dogs. They were at the last hot dog and they both grabbed for it. Their hands momentarily touched and both girls blushed then looked away from each other.

Ino was the first to speak up, "It's mine." Konan scoffed and picked up the hot dog, she stuffed one side in her mouth and shook her head from side to side teasingly. "It's mine now." She muffled out. Stubbornly, Ino reached over and locked onto the other side with a challenging glint in her eye.

Konan eyes were wide in bewilderment, "What the hell are you dog?!" "Mine." Ino chewed on the hot dog, her face closer to Konan. Konan huffed. "Mine." She growled and chewed on the hot dog bringing her face even more to Inos.

Now they had one bite left. Konan gave a challenging look on her face and bit the last bite and both Ino's and Konan's lips meet.

Konan licked her lips begging, Ino unconsciously compiled. Konan deepened the kiss Ino moaned as both toungs fought for control. Konan parted their kiss a string of saliva between them.

Ino eyes was wide in surprise and Konan winked, "maybe next time we will go further ". Ino blushed as Konan got her stuff together and left.

Ino felt ashamed. She can't believe she cheated on Haku but at the same time she felt turned on by Konan.

Konan then headed home she went to her room got some coke out and began snorting it she got her high off of it but deep down she truly wanted to quit but she knew she could not plus she was being to have a thing for her tutor .

The next day at school Hokuto walked up to Hinata and said "good moaning Hinata I need help fixing a mistake I made with Naruto I accidentally rejected his offer out on a date I need help". Hinata then gave a angered look and said "just say I meant yes!" she said in angry tone.

"thanks" Hokuto said as she turned around and was going to leave when Hinata threw a punch. Hokuto saw it in the corner of her eye she dodged it then punches Hinata in the face. She fell and got back up, she had a black eye busted lip and nose both were bleeding .

Hinata threw a second punch and a kick she smirked. Hokuto blocked and twisted both her leg and arm and a snap was heard. Hinata fell to the ground she yelled in pain. Hokuto said "you cant be with Naruto anyway he's lower class status and I know you love him you dint have the guts to tell him or ask him out.".

A teacher came her Name was Rin Hatake Nohara "You two to the principals office now!" she yelled Rin was usually kind to students but she could also be strict. the girls went to miss Kushina's office.

They both entered, a women with long red fiery hair but she had it up in a pony tail she had a slender feminine build, fair skin and was very beautiful and had violet eyes she had a mixture of stern look and a delighted one .

Kushina knew both girls had a crush on her son she said " girls I heard you two fought in the hall is it true?" Both girls nod their heads yes.

Hinata knew this wont do good getting her son. "Hinata threw the first punch as I was walking away Mrs. Kushina and I deafened myself" said Hokuto.

Kushina shook her head and said "you may leave Hinata you suspended for a month!". Hinata called her parents to come get her she waited wile Hokuto went to class which haven't started yet.

she walked up to Naruto as she heard whispers of what she did to Hinata . Hokuto called out to Naruto with New courage, "Hey Naruto I meant a yes not a no sorry about that I was to shy to ask you" Naruto then took her reply as yes he then kissed her in front of the class then evening came to a end and Hokuto walked home.

She walked in and pulled her shoes off and got in her house shoes her parents were glad " you did a good job sweetie putting that stuck-up Hyuga in her place" said her father he had sort brown hair and black eyes.

He wore a blue shirt and blue jeans he was in his 30s her mother was also proud she had her daughters favorite for dinner chicken noodle soup she had jade green eyes and long brown hair. She had sorts on and a yellow shirt .

Hokuto went to her bed room she did her home work both her brothers knocked on the door "come in " she said two boys came in. one had black hair and brown eyes. He had a red shirt on with a bandana on his neck with orange sorts on.

her other brother had medium length dull purple hair and Large brown eyes with a green shirt and pants. Hokuto said "thanks for telling me dinner is ready Mizura and Sumaru" the trio went to the kitchen for dinner and ate dinner.

after dinner Hokuto got a shower and then she emailed Naruto and went to bed. A hour ago before sun down after school Naruto walked in with his mother she began to cook dinner and she said " Naruto both you crushes were in my office today ".

"oh what happened?" Naruto asked Kushina smirked and said " they had a fist fight You know!" she said excitedly wile punching the air Minato came in hugging his wife wile laughing.

He said " this is why I fell in love and married you Kushina" as he took his fire chef hat off and helped with dinner Naruto did his home work took a shower and ate dinner then checked his email

. He had one from Hokuto it said '**dear Naruto lets go out tomorrow night with love** Hokuto' the email ended Naruto blushed he loved the idea he typed back and said yes.

The next day Naruto went to Hokuto's home to pick her up he knew her brothers Mizura and Sumaru were very protective of her even though they knew she could handle herself.

Naruto got out of the car and went up to the door and knocked on it Sumaru answered he had a grim look in his face and said " if you put your manhood in my sister I will kill you!" .

Hokuto came to the door she had a rain bow colored tank top with sort sorts on. she walked out wile Naruto took her hand they both went to his car he walked to the passenger side.

He opened the door and help Hokuto in, he then shut the door and went to the driver side and went to the mall. Their he helped her out.

The mall was huge their were many different stores.

They went to a anime store bought some anime and manga and went to a video game store bought some video games Naruto looked at the time "its 8:00pm time for dinner".

Naruto took her to the food court and got some sub sandwiches they ate in quite and Hokuto broke the quietness and said " thanks I am having a great time tonight " Naruto gave his foxy grin.

He then said I am glad my parents raised me well" after they got done eating Naruto drove Hokuto home and walked her to her door and kissed her lips. she kissed back and went in.

Naruto went home and went to bed. Monday Hinata's father Hiashi Hyūga and Stacey Hyuga and Hokuto's parents as well "why the hell isn't their daughter punished?" asked Hiashi in a angry tone.

Kushina gave a grin and said "because she started the fight mr Hyuga and Hokuto dint" Hiashi got up and said "you will pay for this!" he and his wife left the school .

Hokuto's parents left Kushina dint have a worried look at all she was not scared of the great Hyuga family. Mean wile in the lunch room Hokuto and Naruto was holding hands .

"Naruto I enjoyed our date Saturday night it was fun and I love you" she said sweetly Naruto then kissed her he slipped his toung in her mouth and fancied kissed her .

She pulled away and was shocked at his actions but it also turned her on more she could feel she was getting wet by the excitement of the new type of kiss.

Mean while with Ino she was seating across from Konan helping her study Konan smirked and said "you loved my kiss dint you?" Ino blushed as her body heated up and she said" No I dint " . Konan smirked more and said " you lying my little pig" Konan then played footie with Ino she jumped then after that Konan left and went to her next class.

Then she went to her gangs hideout their she went to a bed room all the boys waited for her she striped then there were moans heard from the room.

End of chapter 3 of hope of loves escape please read and review


End file.
